


Corrupt Me, Oh Lord--

by FcrestNymph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Connor, Angel Corruption, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angels, Demon Sex, Demons, Devil Kamski, Devils, Fallen Angels, First Time, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Jerking Off with Demon Tail, Like Literally the Devil, M/M, claw kink, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Connor, an angel who is far above these rats called demons, is sent to deliver a letter to Lucifer. He doesn't like this task, doesn't like the way the demons leer at him and pull his feathers, and he doesn't like the way Lucifer looks at him once he's standing before the throne.God--Couldn't he just have one good day?[Angel!Connor is corrupted by good ol' Devil!Kamski]





	1. Chapter 1

Connor cringed as his sandal dipped into a puddle of blood, soaking into the space between his toes. He didn’t like this. Not one bit. He was an angel, and angels didn’t question their god, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to _think_ ill of his mission. He was sent to deliver a message to the devil himself. Lucifer. The trip down was terrible, he was nearly attacked at the gates to hell, and now his shoe was dripping warm blood. He didn’t like blood.

His wings wanted to stay tucked to his back, protecting him as he walked through hell, but he didn’t let them. He kept them half outstretched, creamy white feathers moving smoothly through the air as he walked. He kept his chin tilted up, expression schooled. He could hear screams of tortured souls, he could see the demons flying around, leathery wings slicing through the air. A few demons seemed to be battling in the air, tearing at each other’s faces with their long claws, teeth bared in a sickening fashion. How revolting.

His satchel bumped against his hip as he walked, as he tried to ignore the eyes following him. The demons (other than the ones fighting in the air) had slowed to a stop as soon as he came into view. An angel in hell, it was an odd thing to see. They leered at him, spat as he passed, a few lunged at him to see if he would flinch. None touched his body, though two of them were brave enough to sneak up behind him and yank his wings. Connor hissed in pain, wings jerking away from the demon’s hands.

“I have no dealing with you.” He said, voice soft, gentle, but firm. “I am only here to speak with your master.”

The demons seemed surprised at that, a good majority of them breaking into dark, unstable laughter. Connor frowned and kept walking, though he quickened his pace. He didn’t want to deal with these _rats_. He didn’t want to be here in the first place.

He kept a hand on his satchel, making sure no demons tried to mess with his delivery. Finally, after far too long, he arrived at the devil’s throne room. The walls were large and dark red, seeming to glow, as if they were burning from the inside. The door, made of a similar but more wood-like material, was open. He flicked his wings and stepped inside. Knowing he was facing someone of a higher status (he was meeting the _devil_ , for goodness’ sake), he kept those creamy white feathers tucked close to his back, stopping his show of superiority (not that he felt lesser than his current company, of course).

 

“Lucifer?”

 

“Yes?” The devil replied, looking down at the angel.

Connor stiffened at the intense gaze, but didn’t back down. He was better than this creature, he was a servant of the lord. “I have been instructed to deliver a letter to you.”

“So you stand in my doorway, with no letter in sight.” Lucifer sat, relaxed as could be, on his throne. It was made—oh, goodness, was it made of bones?

 

Connor grimaced. He stepped forward, entering the chamber fully. The door swung shut behind him, nearly knocking him over with the large gust of wind it created. He swallowed and looked up at the devil on his throne.

 

“The lord has pressing matters to discuss.”

 

“Then deliver the letter.” Lucifer said, voice as cold as those icy blue eyes.  He was pale, with slender hands and long black fingernails—more like claws, really. He had what looked like charcoal stains on various areas of his body. His shoulders, some on his bare chest, near his eyes. It wasn’t a pleasant sight.  Nothing like the pure, clean beings that Connor usually interacted with.

He approached the throne and rummaged through his satchel, pulling out the letter. He held it in front of him.

 

Lucifer didn’t take it.

 

“How interesting.” He said, tone chilled. “Your lord, rather than speak to me himself, would rather send you—a fragile angel, to take his place. It really says something about him, doesn’t it?”

Connor stiffened, wings instinctively unfurling as he very nearly snapped at the devil. He swallowed his planned words and fought back the glare. “The letter, sir.” He said, hand still outstretched.

The devil’s hooked tail swayed back and forth beside the throne’s armrest, a testament to the absolute lack of concern the devil had, the complete nonchalance.

Lucifer’s wings were big, covered in oil-black feathers. Different from the leather wings of the demons. Connor grit his teeth, he didn’t like this task.

“What, no comment? You do realize that he could come down here easily, don’t you? Sending an angel, an angel that’s so _breakable_ , does he truly care for you?”

Connor’s wings twitched, attempting to spread out. He stayed quiet, grip tightening on the letter.

“He has hundreds of you. Hundreds of angels, of pathetic servants bowing and scraping to him. Why would you be any different?”

“You don’t know _a thing_ about my lord!” Connor snapped, teeth baring without his conscience intent.

Lucifer looked the angel up and down. What a tiny little thing. Sure, he was probably...what, six foot? But Lucifer (or Elijah, as he had been known before he had been cast out) was easily 6’5”. His time as the lord of hell did him a few favours, and his curved horns just added to that number.

 

Such soft white wings, a creamy yellow being hinted at by the feathers tips. A soft halo of light hanging above the angel’s head, a halo that Lucifer had long since stopped missing the glow of.

 

“Oh?” He said, lips pulling back in a grin. He saw the angel stiffen as the firelight glinted on his sharp, monstrous teeth.

 

“My my, what are you doing to my letter?” He said, clicking his tongue in disappointment. The angel’s fingers went slack, nearly dropping the letter as he realized how he was crumpling it.

 

Connor tightened his jaw and thrust out the wrinkled letter, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He didn’t want to spend another second with this disgusting beast.

 

Lucifer reached out to the letter, but didn’t take it. Instead, he went farther, wrapping his slender, clawed fingers around the angel’s pale wrist. He tugged, nearly knocking the angel down with the sudden force, and pulled the wrist close. It forced the angel to follow, to move closer to the devil.

 

“You are so disposable...” Lucifer murmured, voice hot against the angel’s cheek. “If I killed you right now, he wouldn’t care.”

 

“Yes he—“

 

“ _No._ ” Lucifer hissed. “I could do _anything_ to you, and your god wouldn’t bat an eye.” His grip tightened on the angel’s wrist until that gentle face twisted in pain. A human couldn’t kill an angel or a demon, but the beings could kill each other. And an angel had nothing against Satan.

 

The thin, hooked tail snaked forward. It brushed against Connor’s stomach, wrapping around his waist. He was struggling to keep from falling in his current position.

 

Lucifer was sitting in the throne, and Connor had been yanked forward, made to half-sit on Lucifer’s knee (though he would sooner die than let his legs give out and actually sit down), face inches from the devil’s. He blamed hell for making his face heat up.

 

“Would you like to test out my theory?”

Connor shook his head, trying to pull away. The tail tightened around his waist, forcing him to stay still. The awkward position was difficult on his legs, his muscles already starting to ache.

 

“Go on. Pray. Pray to your god, ask him for help, and let’s see if he comes.” Connor shook his head again, feeling far too uncomfortable and flustered to pray. He felt a slight loosening around his wrist and he attempted to pull himself free. “I will _never_ obey a beast who murders children and tortures those who only want to be _free_.” He spat, voice as acidic as an angel’s could be.

 

He felt himself tugged forward, losing any give that he had felt a moment ago. He gasped as claws pierced his wrist, the letter dropping with a flutter to the ground.  “I do _not_ murder innocents!” Lucifer snarled, the pure rage in his voice making Connor’s head flood with fear.

 

“That is _god’s_ domain.” Lucifer’s teeth were bared, only inches from Connor’s. “I only punish those who deserve it.”

 

His wings had spread wide, muscles stiff. It took a moment for him to breathe, to let his feathered wings relax slightly.

 

“Your god sees you angels as dirt. Accept that.”

 

The tail tightened even more, all but forcing Connor to sit down on Lucifer’s leg, straddling him. At least the devil was wearing pants, Connor didn’t want to touch this creature’s skin—

 

“Beg your god to deliver you.” Lucifer hissed, finally leaning in close. Connor only had a split second to realize what was happening before teeth sunk into his bare shoulder. His body stiffened and he shrieked, thrashing to get away, to escape—

 

_God! My lord! Please help—He’s—Help_!

 

The pain lessened as the devil pulled away, and then doubled as something—a tongue?!—was forced into the wound. He howled, and Lucifer pulled away to slam their mouths together, swallowing Connor’s screams and forcing the taste of blood to dance along the angel’s tongue.

 

_G_ _od! Please! I’ve been loyal, I’ve served you—PLEASE!_

 

He felt the devil’s tongue push against his own, felt the tail slip into the waist of his robes, move down between his legs—

 

The tail wrapped around his cock and he gasped, his opening mouth just letting Lucifer kiss him without struggling to get past his lips.

 

His knees gave out and any last attempt to keep from straddling the devil’s thigh went out the window. It hurt, his shoulder was dripping blood, but the tail, it— As an angel, selfish and dirty thoughts were forbidden, but this wasn’t dirty—It _was_ dirty but—there was something, something good, something—

 

The tail gave a stroke, and Connor grinded his hips against Lucifer’s leg without meaning to, a hot breath escaping his lips. This was _good_ —

He mewled into the devil’s mouth as the tail stroked his cock, the new sensations sending electricity through his body, this wasn’t bad, this was _good_! Why would god forbid—

Those sharp teeth closed on Connor’s lower lip and lightly tugged, and Connor pushed forward, his mind emptying of any thoughts of letters or deliveries or _gods_. His wrist was released, and he instantly reached out to scratch at the devil’s bare chest, having no clue what to do with his hands but wanting— _needing_ this—

This was new, it was so new, he didn’t know what he was feeling but—

The tail withdrew and Connor whimpered, his hips pushing against Lucifer’s thigh like a dog rutting. “Luc—“ He gasped, head fuzzy. “There we go.” The devil murmured, voice husky and rough, sending a shiver up Connor’s spine. “Good boy, little angel. Let go, he’s just using you.”

“N-no, he—“

Lucifer captured the angel’s mouth in a kiss, silencing the defence of that moronic god. Back when he was Elijah, back when he had first been cast out, he had been needy and so fucking _horny_ once he found out just what he was missing. But this angel must have been so pent up, all it took was a few strokes before he was unraveling. He slipped his tongue in Connor’s mouth and the angel mimicked him, following his lead.

Drunk on lust, it seemed.

Lucifer pushed his fingers underneath those soft white robes and took the angel in his hand, earning a breathy whine in response. The angel’s wings were outstretched, stiff, and Lucifer grinned. What a horny little bastard.

Connor’s mind was racing, but it was so full! So many thoughts, all impossible to grab and examine, so many desires that he didn’t understand—

All he knew was that he needed this. He needed this, he needed _Lucifer_ , the devil, he needed—

A hand wrapped around his cock and his hips bucked. He pulled away from the kiss to gasp, to moan, and Lucifer didn’t waste any time before tilting his head down and pressing a kiss to Connor’s neck. Such pale skin, so delicate, so _clean_. He sucked, and Connor moaned, pleaded, a sloppy attempt at begging from his shining, wet lips. Lucifer used his thumb to spread the angel’s precum around the head of his cock, then slowly began to move his hand. Up, down, the angel was panting, bucking his hips—

 

Lucifer gave him one more hickey, one more strawberry mark on his neck before pulling away, letting go of Connor’s cock.

 

The angel whined, short fingernails scratching the devil’s chest. “Luci—Lucifer—Please please don’t stop _don’t stop please_!”

 

The devil grinned, teeth glinting. They were stained pink with the lingering blood from that mark. A mark that god would know full well the meaning behind it. “Beg.” He said, voice rough. “Get down and beg.”

 

Connor didn’t hesitate. He scrambled off Lucifer’s thigh, dropped down between his knees and stared up at the devil, still panting.

 

“Please—Please, I _beg you_ , please Lucifer I-I don’t understand b-but I need— _please_!”

 

Lucifer’s grin widened as the bite mark began to change. Just slightly, just a spread of charcoal black, maybe a centimetre of skin being stained. Nearly impossible to see under the blood.

 

“Good boy. Come here.”

 

Connor obeyed, crawling into the devil’s lap.

He moaned as Lucifer wrapped his hand around his cock, a pressure building, so close as the devil stroked him—

“What a good boy, a good little angel.” Lucifer murmured in his ear. He resumed the kissing of Connor’s neck, keeping an eye on the state of the angel’s wings. They stiffened, twitched, stretched out—

Hot semen spilled onto his hand, and the wings shook, slowly relaxing.

He raised his hand to Connor’s mouth, and the angel needed no instructions. He took the devil’s clawed finger into his mouth and sucked off his own cum, a breathy moan escaping his lips.

Lucifer smiled a malicious, nasty smile. What kind of divine being was god, when his angels got on their knees for the devil so quickly?

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucifer, I...”

The devil looked up curiously, his feathered quill halting in its scratching against paper. “Yes, little one?”

Connor hesitated. He was sitting curled up in the corner cushion of an overly fancy sofa, the creamy white of his wings a stark contrast to the dark reds and blacks of Lucifer’s work area. “Is this bad?”

Lucifer paused, brow furrowing, but the wrinkles vanished as he realized what the angel meant. Back when he was pure, when he was still known as Elijah, he had the same thoughts. Still, he asked. “What do you mean?”

Connor shifted in his seat, picking at a light scrape on his knee. “My being here. In Hell, I mean. My—Er, the Lord must be angry.”

Lucifer set his quill and parchment on a side table, his own large, black wings fanning out in a satisfying stretch. “Would you like honesty?”

Connor was quiet for a moment, keeping his eyes on his knee, rather than looking up at the devil. He nodded.

“The Lord hasn’t made any attempt at contact, nor have I received any letters inquiring about your absence.”

“Oh.” Connor murmured, wings tucking closer to his back. They were still a beautiful, pure white, though they wouldn’t be forever.

On his shoulder, where the devil had bitten and marked him on Connor’s first day here, there was already a charcoal stain sneaking out from the healing injury.

“This isn’t _holy_ , little one.” Lucifer said softly. 

Connor looked up, brown eyes wide and worried.

Lucifer felt something tug in his chest at the positively vulnerable expression. “I am not a holy creature. You, by being down here, by doing what you are doing, is sinful.”

Connor’s brow furrowed slightly, more of a sign of fear and worry than confusion. Lucifer stood up from his elaborately carved throne, and Connor’s eyes never left him. He walked towards the sofa and kneeled down in front of it. Their size difference made him only inches lower than eye level with the angel, mostly due to the fact that he was leaning close, purposely staying low, unthreatening. Comforting.

“Sinful does not mean _wrong_ , little one.” He said, voice soft. He reached out a clawed hand, placing it on Connor’s tucked knee. “You are not wrong. You are not bad. Are you _happy_ here?”

The angel blinked, thinking for a moment. He nodded, eyes sincere. “I am, Lucifer.”

“Then what else matters?”

“Is it wrong to want?”

Lucifer’s lips quirked upwards, but his loving gaze didn’t falter. “To want what?”

Connor looked away, cheeks turning pink. “To want...you.”

Lucifer pressed down on Connor’s knee, slowly making him straighten his leg, untucking it from his chest. He slid his hand up the angel’s leg, smiling at the warmth he felt. “Do you dislike it?”

“I _really_ like it. But it’s a sin.”

“Everything that is worth doing is a sin.” Lucifer said, his claws gently scraping against Connor’s thigh. The angel stiffened, and then relaxed a moment later. He straightened his other leg, looking away bashfully. “I think I like you, Lucifer.”

The devil laughed. Despite being the literal devil, the ruler of Hell, the sound lacked malice. It lacked hostility. “I know.”  
He took the angel in his hand and revelled in the eager purr that came from the man’s pink lips. His white wings stretched out, in a way that Lucifer was used to thinking of as a ‘wing boner’.

“Come here, little one. Come to me.”

Connor seemed to melt, immediately moving forward to pounce into the devil’s arms, pulling him into a kiss without any instruction necessary. 

Lucifer didn’t have the best reputation. Well—He was the devil, there was no way that he _could_ have a good reputation. But still, rumours were often much more horrific than the truth. Yes, he punished sinners. Yes, he had went against God. Yes, he might take pleasure in murder, torture, and similar bloody activities. But here, with this angel’s hands tangled in his hair, he couldn’t find it in himself to twist the power he had over his prey. Connor was his prey, to put it simply. That’s all he was. That’s all he ever was. But...Was it really that terrible if a predator decided to hold off on eating its meal?

Connor was eager, just like Lucifer had been long ago. His wings twitched and flexed as he pawed at the devil and, if Lucifer would look close, he _might_ be able to see the slight darkening of the charcoal stains on the angel’s shoulder.

He was being tainted, and Lucifer was proud. Not just of himself, but of how easy this angel found this, how easily he had switched sides. Not that there was an official, spoken agreement just yet, but they both knew who Connor was loyal to.

He laughed softly as the angel all but pounced on him, and he easily scooped the man up, taking a moment to stand before he set the angel back on the sofa. “You’re excited, aren’t you?”

Connor smiled, wiggling until he was comfortable on the cushions. “You are too, I think.”

Lucifer didn’t answer, he just crawled on top of the angel. Connor hesitated for a moment, but he relaxed as he looked down at Lucifer’s lower half and saw the bulge in his pants. He really wasn’t sure what fabric his pants were, they were leathery and soft, tight but still comfortable looking. He liked how they looked on Lucifer.

“Did you honestly doubt my feelings on this matter? On _you_?” Lucifer said, grinning.

Connor eagerly eyed those sharp teeth. “Well—It would be embarrassing if you weren’t as interested as I was.” Connor admitted, looking away with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Lucifer was sinful, he was a monster, a beast, a creature of darkness. Connor was an angel, he was pure, delicate, sweet. But, for one reason or another, they hadn’t ever actually gotten to penetration.

Connor wasn’t yet comfortable (he didn’t say so, but Lucifer could tell), and the devil wasn’t willing to push the matter.

So, they hadn’t yet gone too far in their intimacy. Connor stayed in Lucifer’s chambers when the devil had to do paperwork, or plan for a new batch of sinners, and Lucifer enjoyed the quiet company. He enjoyed the presence of another being, the comfortable silence between them. But when it came to physical intimacy, to sex, they were moving slow.

Connor still wore the lily white robes he had worn when they first met, but the golden threaded rope that wrapped the waist was starting to fray, from all the times clawed hands had untied the knot. It looked quite nice on Connor, though Lucifer couldn’t help but imagine him with pitch black, flowing clothes. Either outfit would look attractive.

He slipped his hands under the angel’s robes, letting them pool by the man’s pale chest. Connor wiggled eagerly, and he reached up to gently take Lucifer’s cheeks and pull him into a kiss. For an angel, Connor was quite skilled at the kissing department.

Lucifer let him lead the kiss while he rubbed at Connor’s hips, his hands moving closer and closer to the angel’s erect cock. Just as his fingers brushed against it, he pulled away, and Connor huffed into his mouth.

Lucifer tugged the waist of his pants, pulling them halfway down his thighs. Connor threaded his hands through the devil’s hair, making soft noises of desire, and then his hands bumped against the devil’s horns.

Lucifer stiffened, pulling away before he even realized he did it. Connor blinked up at him, lower lip glistening with shared saliva, eyes searching for a reason for the sudden retreat.

Lucifer cleared his throat and leaned back down, taking Connor’s attention away from the odd reaction. He pushed his tongue into the man’s mouth, moving to lean down on his forearms. Connor followed suit, even going so far as to lightly nip at Lucifer’s lip.

His teasing biting suddenly broke off—or, to be specific, he nearly broke the skin of Lucifer’s lower lip as he chomped down, an accidental reaction to the sudden tail around his cock.

He moaned as the thin, hooked tail tightened, gently stroking him—That wasn’t _fair_ , Connor didn’t have a tail to tease Lucifer with as payback! Well—Maybe he could be upset about that later, because _go_ —Er, goodness, this felt good.

He bucked his hips as Lucifer slowed his stroking, pulling away from the kiss to throw his head against the cushions and try to keep himself under control. Lucifer was enjoying seeing the angel unravel. Deciding to take their intimacy one step further, he unwrapped his tail and adjusted his hips until his cock brushed against Connor’s, the angel’s precum smearing against Lucifer’s member. He then wrapped his tail around the both of them, slowly moving his hips to rub their cocks together, keeping an eye on Connor for any sign of discomfort or unease. Connor didn’t show any discomfort. In fact, he was reacting like a dog in heat. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist, scratching his well trimmed nails down the devil’s back, keening and mewling and bucking his hips as if he was a rodeo bull. He was panting, gasping, wings twitching as he came close, and then he unwrapped his arms and instead moved to tug at Lucifer’s hair. 

Lucifer felt a pressure build, a pleasing heat, and he fought to keep his own wings from stiffening more than they already were. He was much too mature to get a _wingboner_ for something like this, for God’s sake. Then Connor’s hands grabbed his horns and Lucifer’s wings shot out, a groan escaping his lips as Connor yanked him down, pulling him into a needy kiss.

_Fuck_ —

The angel hadn’t let go of his horns, and Lucifer’s tail tightened around their cocks, his hips moving just a bit quicker—

Connor squealed into the kiss as he came, his cum splashing against Lucifer’s cock, his grip on Lucifer’s horns tightening, and the devil came a split second after Connor did. He slowed the rocking of his hips and pulled his tail away, the thin appendage dripping with the divine being’s semen.

Connor let his head fall deeper into the cushions, and he let out a shaky, panting breath. “Th-thank you—“ He managed.

Lucifer placed a quick kiss on Connor’s cheek. “You’re welcome, little one.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for Noncon! It doesn't go too far, and it isn't Kamski/Lucifer x Connor.

“Goodbye, Lucifer!” Connor chirped, hand lifted in a wave. The devil looked over his shoulder, lips quirking upwards, and waved back. It was a small gesture, but it made Connor’s chest feel warm. He flopped down on the sofa in Lucifer’s quarters, wiggled, and then found that he couldn’t get comfortable. He hadn’t really been alone in Hell for some time.

Well—Actually, he hadn’t ever been alone. Lucifer was always with him, or at the very least, nearby. This was new.

The devil had gotten called out on some business or other, and had to leave Connor behind while he dealt with whatever came up.

Now, Connor was getting antsy.

He spent a few minutes picking at his feathers, stroking the long primary feathers and flexing his wings out, but that soon became boring.

He wandered Lucifer’s chambers, peeking into all the rooms and halls, but that too lost his interest.

He only hesitated for a few minutes before approaching the door. It was a door that separated Lucifer’s throne room from the rest of his palace-like living space. The throne room was the public space.

He pushed at the large door, straining for a moment until it creaked open. He wanted to explore.

The throne room was void of any living beings. The actual throne was sitting on one end, sleek bones making up the sturdy seat. There were a few long couches along the side walls and, on the wall opposite to the throne, there were two large mahogany doors, as fancy as they should be for the doors to the devil’s throne room. They were slightly ajar, just a bit, and Connor didn’t really pay much attention. He flew up to the throne, poking and prodding at the various bones, trying to identify which animals they came from.

“Master, can I—“

Connor stiffened, wings jerking in surprise at the sudden intrusion. He spun around and landed on the ground, wings partially outstretched in an unsure, but still defensive posture.

His attention locked onto a creature standing just inside the doorway, a creature with antlers, and fangs—

Shoot. A demon. He furrowed his brow and puffed out his wings more.

“Lucifer is not here.” He said, voice firm.

The demon stared at him for a moment, his eyelids narrowing over slitted pupils. “He isn’t?”

“As I _just said_ , demon.” Connor said, the last word coming out quite acidic. “He is on an errand.”

The demon paused, gaze raking over the angel. It wasn’t a secret that Lucifer had ‘adopted’ a pure creature, and it also wasn’t appreciated. Demons should be the priority to the devil, but yet he paid attention to an angel, a freakish creature of light and purity. _Gag_.

The demon’s lips pulled back in a nasty smile, and he stepped out of the throne room.

Connor frowned. He heard a sound, a deep hissing, and he took a step away from the door. He wasn’t close to it, but he didn’t like the way that demon looked at him. Maybe he should go back into Lucifer’s chambers.

Before he could even finish that thought, the demon reappeared. He walked into the room, and—

Connor swallowed. Four more demons came in after him.

“Your master is not here.” He said again. “You are not welcome in his throne room while he is out on business. Leave _now_.”

The first demon laughed, a nasty little snicker that made the hair on the back of Connor’s neck stand up.

“Oh? An _angel_ is trying to tell us what our master wants.” The demons laughed. Connor’s wings stiffened, wanting to retract and tuck close to his back. He kept them spread out in a show of confidence. The demons hissed at each other, forked tongues flicking out of their mouths as they ‘spoke’. They walked towards the throne, all five pairs of eyes locked onto Connor, a dangerous glint in those eyes—

Oh, that wasn’t good.

As they got closer and closer, Connor moved back. It wasn’t until he backed into the throne that he realized he was in deep trouble.

The demons were fast, and one grabbed his wrist before he even had a moment to realize what was happening. He could fend off one demon, maybe two, but five? Five wasn’t possible. Five could hurt him. Five wasn’t good.

“Hey! Get off!” He snapped, tugging at his held wrist. “Do you know who I am?!” Another demon grabbed one of his ankles, and his feet were yanked out from under him. He smacked his head against the throne as he went down, and then smacked his head again, this time on the ground. “Hey! Get— _Hey_!”

He struggled to free himself from the tightly gripping hands, cringing as the nails dug into his skin. His wings protesting as he was dragged by his feet away from the throne, the friction of the ground against his wings making his feathers bend uncomfortably.

Once he was dragged far enough away for the throne to not be in the way, all five beastly creatures pounced on him. Two sat on his wings and held his arms down, two pinned his ankles to the ground, and one crawled on top of him.

His wings spasmed in an attempt to get free, but he felt (and heard) the horrible feeling of feathers falling loose, tugged from where they should stay. He gasped and tried to keep his wings still, not wanting to lose or break any more feathers.

“Why is our master so interested in you?” The demon on top of him snarled, and Connor couldn’t help but stare at those sharp, jagged teeth. Those weren’t nice teeth. Lucifer had fangs, he had sharp teeth and a long tongue, and he was _beautiful_. These demons were vile, disgusting, and pinning him down.

“Because—“ Connor began, but was cut off as a demon grabbed one of his feathers and snapped it.

“Is he torturing you? Why would he keep you?”

Another demon piped up, voice malicious. “He won’t mind if we take a piece of this thing.”

“He won’t, will be?” Another demon said.

“Yes he—“ Connor tried to say, but gasped as another feather was snapped. It didn’t hurt him, but it was uncomfortable, and he couldn’t stand the idea of having broken wings. An angel with broken wings was useless, pathetic—

A clawed hand reached up to stroke his face, making Connor jerk away and snarl defensively. The demon grinned.

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

“Get off of me!” Connor snapped, thrashing beneath the demons. The one on top of him had a hungry look in his eyes, and all Connor wanted to do is shove him away, get him off, get away and get _free_. The demons pinning his wings and wrists were scratching at him, laughing as he hissed in pain. Long red lines up his forearms, a hot stinging coming right after.

The ones pinning his ankles were scratching too. But as they moved higher, moved to scratch and tear at his calves, he felt panic grip him even more than it already has.

The one on top of him stared down, on his hands and knees and—

Connor jerked as he felt a hooked tail slide up his thigh, underneath his robes. “Get off!” He exclaimed, trying and failing to get out of the demons’ grip.

“No. I don’t think I will.” The demon on top of him growled, teeth glinting in the light. His antlers were sharp, not at all strong and attractive like Lucifer’s horns. His nails were long and chipped, sharp and painful and _nothing_ like Lucifer’s nails. Lucifer, Lucifer, he needed Lucifer—

The hooked tail touched him, making him yowl in frustration and panic, thrashing harder. That was—No! Only Lucifer could do that! Only Lucifer, not this _beast_! This rat!

The demon didn't spend much time playing with his limp cock. Connor had no interest in the demons, he only felt those things for Lucifer.

The hooked tail moved lower, brushing against—

Connor yanked and tugged, fingers curling into fists as he struggled. “GET OFF OF ME!” He howled, his thrashing causing his right wing to make a gross popping noise, followed by a sharp pain shooting through him.

The demons scratched, bit, one of them is scratched at his thigh, another dug his finger into his forearm.

“Get off get off—“

A leathery wing slapped his face, and it took him a moment to realize it had actually cut him.

He’s still focused on his bleeding cheek when the hooked tail pushes into him. He gasps and tenses up, body stiffening, a stretching, stinging pain—

“G-get—“

The demons hissed at each other, and the one on top of him moved. His tail was still pushed inside of the angel, but he moved until his hips were near Connor’s face. He grabbed Connor’s jaw and forced it open, then effectively shut up any arguments or threats that could from the angel’s lips, by means of his cock.

Connor gagged, tilting his head away, almost biting down before the tail pushed against his walls. It was uncomfortable, he didn't like this—

The tail end came out, but the rest of the tail stays inside, like a U shape pressed against him. The tail flexed and moved, opening Connor up, making him whimper at the unpleasant sensation. The demon’s cock seemed to be ridged, or perhaps barbed, and he couldn't to push it out with his tongue.

He gagged at the taste, at the intrusion, at the warmth—

The demon at his right leg let go, but the one at his left quickly moved to pin both legs down. The demon moved up, pushed down his pants and eyed up Connor’s entrance. The tail was taken out, and the demon aligned himself.

\----

Lucifer walked through Hell, taking small looks around to make sure everything was in order. Those people were being whipped, those ones had fire raining onto their naked bodies, those were being impaled by bulls. Everything was going smoothly. He had sorted out what he was called away for, and was now on his way back to his ang—to home. He was going to his home.

As he got closer to his destination, he slowed to a stop, tilting his head. That wasn’t a human scream, was it? Was there a group of demons having a fight?

Ah—That wasn’t his problem. They could have spats and small wars all they wanted, as long as they did their job.

Again, he stopped and listened. That didn’t sound like a demon’s shriek. What on earth was—

His blood ran cold.

That was the cry of an angel.

\----

The door slammed open, wooden splinters going flying.

Connor was dizzy from pain, discomfort, and a lack of air. He only vaguely noticed as the pressure on his hips was taken away. The demon who was about to force himself into Connor was removed.

“How _dare_ you!” Lucifer snarled, almost screaming, rage pouring from his mouth like lava. He held the demon in the air by one antler, and the demon twitches, thrashes.

“M-master!”

“How dare you touch what is MINE—!” The devil howled. He threw the demon. It hit the wall with a smack, and Lucifer picked it back up. It’s face was smashed, blood already gushing from a shattered nose. The demon was struggling, pleading, but Lucifer didn't care.

He grabbed the demon’s other antler and sneered. The demon locked eyes with him, slitted pupils dilating.

“ _No_ —“

Lucifer yanked his hands apart, tugging each antler a separate direction. The demon shrieked, thrashed, sprayed blood, until one antler ripped off. It connected with the skull, so Lucifer just dropped the demon to the ground, dismissing it. It would be dead in moments.

The other four demons tried to escape but Lucifer is fast, and he blocked the doorway. One demon's wings are torn off, and he tossed it to the ground.

The second demon is strangled for a moment, Lucifer’s claws dug into his throat, but then the devil tugged, ripping out its throat. That demon was tossed away. The demon who was forcing himself inside of Connor’s mouth gets torn apart as well, but not by the antlers, throat, or wings.

That demon was killed by more intimate means. He was penetrated by Lucifer's claws, his hand forced in, and the demon shrieked a blood curdling scream. He ripped the demon apart from the inside out, anus ripping for a moment before it was followed by the tearing of the demon's innards. Lucifer stepped on the body as he walked over to the last demon. He grabbed it by the leg and dangled it upside down.

“How _dare_ you,” Lucifer hissed, his voice the thing of nightmares. Far beyond murderous, a tone that could only be hit by the Ruler of Hell, Satan himself. “How dare you touch what is mine. _Get out of my sight_. If I see you in here again, if I see you even _look_ in this direction, I will have you stripped of your wings and cast out of Hell.” He flung the demon from the room. Or--He tried to, but it smacked against the wall beside the doorway instead. _Oops_.

 

The doors to the throne room were broken, so Lucifer scooped up his angel and carefully (but quickly) carried him out of the throne room, to Lucifer’s personal chambers. He laid Connor down on the large bed and patted him over, checking for broken bones. “Connor—Little one, are you alright? Did they hurt you? Tell me what happened, please—“

Connor didn’t reply. He just let out a whimper and grabbed Lucifer, tugging him into a tight hug. The devil hugged him back.

“Did they hurt you? Did they—Did they _hurt_ you?” Lucifer asked, trying to keep the panicked worry out of his voice.

Connor nodded his head ever so slightly, sniffled, and then broke down. He cried into Lucifer’s chest, wings trembling against his back, hands pulling the devil tight to him. Lucifer cooed soft comforts, his wings stretching out and wrapping around the angel, keeping him close. “Shh, shh, you’re alright. You’re safe.”

It took a few minutes of wordless crying for Connor to actually respond with anything other than whimpers. “I’m—They we’re going—They almost did, they just—I thought—I was so scared, a-and you weren’t here, and—“

Lucifer pressed a kiss to Connor’s hair, pulling away just enough to look the angel in the eye. “What did they do?”

“They just—My wings, a-and they kept scratching and bi-biting me, and they—One of them, he put his tail i-in—It h-hurt a-and—“ He hiccuped weakly. “There were _five_ , I couldn’t fight—“

“I know, little one. You’re okay now, right? Here, can I see your wings?”

Connor was silent for a moment, and then pulled away from the hug. He held his arms out, and slowly unfurled his wings.

There were bloody mark all over his beautiful, pale skin, both from teeth and claws. His wings were damaged, the secondary joint of his right wing looking twisted, off balance. Many feathers were snapped or tugged loose.

Lucifer let out a soft breath. How dare those demons, how...

He swallowed and changed his course of thoughts, not wanting to accidentally show any signs of anger. Connor might take that the wrong way. “Turn around, little one. Please.”

Connor looked up at him, brown eyes wet and frightened. Lucifer felt something in his chest tug. The angel nodded and obediently (though with a moderate of pained grimacing) turned around, adjusting his sitting position so that his back was to the devil.

Lucifer sat down properly on the bed and ran his fingers along the joints of his angel’s wings, feeling for any pulled muscles or dislocated bones. Sure enough, the secondary joint of his right wing was popped out. “Take a breath, I need to put this back into place.”

Connor stiffened, but did as he was told. Lucifer pressed his palm against the joint and snapped it back, flinching at the pained whimper it caused.

“There we go. That’s better, isn’t it?”

Connor flexed his wing and nodded, tucking his chin near his chest. His shoulders were hunched, and Lucifer hated it. He didn’t want Connor to look so defeated.

“You’re alright, little one. You’re okay. You’re safe with me.” He murmured, gently running his fingers over the soft white feathers. He took hold of a snapped feather and held it tight, then gave it a tug near the base of the feather. It came out, and Lucifer set it aside. He continued feeling around for loose ones, while taking out any damaged feathers as painlessly as he could. Connor took each feather, placing them in his lap to fiddle with.

“Lucifer?”

The devil almost didn’t hear it, it was so quiet. “Yes?”

“Why do you keep me here?”

Lucifer paused in his preening, brow furrowing for a split second. “Why do you ask?”

“Do you...do you think I’m a toy?” Connor asked, voice inhumanly soft.

“No, little one. I...I quite appreciate you. You are not a toy, nor a tool. I keep you because I l—“ He hesitated. “I like you.” He leaned forward, pressing a small kiss between Connor’s wings, right between his shoulder blades.

Connor squeaked, wings twitching in surprise. If Lucifer looked, he would see a soft pink blush on the angel’s face.

But Lucifer didn’t look. He just smiled a tiny little smile and continued preening.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?” He said, slightly amused.

“How do you know how to preen?”

“I have feathers. It comes naturally.” He said, intentionally dodging the real question.

“But...But your demons, they—Their wings, they aren’t feathered. Why—“ Lucifer pressed a kiss to the back of Connor’s neck. “I need to focus, lest I pull the wrong feather. Just relax, my little angel.”

“Okay.” Connor said softly, leaning back ever so slightly into the gentle touch. “I love you, Lucifer.”

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen guys. i write for the response i get. the only reason i keep writing is to make people happy and get the occasional comment so, if you like this, please leave a comment and tell me so!!!
> 
> [also i take suggestions on future fics ;) ]


End file.
